Gate - The Philippine Front
by Jokun
Summary: A second gate has appeared this one in the Philippines. Besieged by various problems, the Philippine government turns to the international community for help in dealing with this new interdimensional threat. Japan sends Itami and his team to the scene… A Gate – Thus the JSDF Fought There/Forgotten Realms crossover.
1. Prologue: The New Gate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There, Dungeons and Dragons, Forgotten Realms but to their respective owners and creators, and I have not intention of making a profit out of this parody of mine.

* * *

 **Prologue: The New Gate**

The Quezon Memorial Monument, a large white monolithic tower-like structure which acts as the shrine housing the remains of the second Philippine president and serves as the centerpiece in the national park of the largest municipal city in the metropolitan capital of Manila, Philippines. Everyday, morning goers ply its grounds – joggers, Zumba enthusiasts, families and groups escaping the hustle and bustle city life, all enjoying the ambiance such a park could offer. So it was a worrisome bother to the folks present when a Hellenic-style archway mysteriously shimmered into existence right before the monument's entrance. As if the sudden appearance of the structure was not eerie enough its opening showed a darkened space beyond–a corridor which goes on deep within, when conventional logic dictates that such a thing is just not possible. A few minutes passed and a large crowd of onlookers soon gather around the _gate_

"Look! Something is coming out!" a bystander called out. The masses gathered instinctively backed away–a wise if not futile gesture– while murmuring there concerns when a massive creature resembling a bull, with metallic scales, emerged out. It curtly scanned the people present with hate-filled crimson eyes before giving out a baleful cry. At this point the crowd started to panic, many screamed, as they seek to flee from the monster before them. The creature in turn responded by breathing out a greyish billowing cloud from its mouth, spilling on to the grounds nearby and on to those unfortunate to be caught its smoking swath. Those lucky escaped with severe coughing fits, and their lives, for those not have had their entire bodies turned into stone, their moments of horror etched and preserved on their statue forms.

More monstrosities soon followed out of the portal to wreck terror and mayhem to the surroundings. Creatures of myth and legend come to life. Like the chimera, an amalgam of three beasts, namely that of a lion, a ram and a dragon, its fiery breath from the dragon's head burning anything its path and causing sporadic fires in its wake. The Minotaur, another bull-head creature that stands upright like a man, goring anyone in sight with its taurine horns or slashing them down with a great axe it wields. The dragon-like wyvern, it swops down upon its prey and carries it off to the air to be feasted upon before the remains are discarded to ground; it also stings those to death with its extremely poisonous barbed tail. These are but a few of the type of monsters that emerged, nameless others shorty tailed out of the gate to join the fray. Among of them were hordes of what could only be described as beastmen. Some sported hyena heads while bearing wicked polearms; others resembled the orcs from _J.R.R. Tolkien's Lords of the Rings_ , armored and armed to the teeth.

Eventually the monsters spread and spilled out into the streets and other establishments of the city, leaving the Quezon Memorial Circle devoid of anything moving or alive, save for the arrival of the latest group of interlopers appearing out of the mysterious arch. These new arrivals, recognizably human in appearance, wore archaic armor and rode on horses, carrying crimson banners depicting symbols of an unknown nation. A man, heavily cloth in red robes, came forth from the vanguard of horsemen as he surveyed the surroundings, the sound of death and pandemonium can be heard in the distance.

"Yes. Yes, this place will do…" he mutters in an unfamiliar language. "Commander, have your men secure the area. This will be our base of operations." "By your orders!" snapped the human officer, giving a crisp salute by pounding his breastplate with his fist. He soon had the troops to secure the area and to begin establishing a base camp for the occupying army. The robed man glances up at the Quezon Monument, smirking. "A brave new world, ripe for the taking. And for the glory Thay, and all that."

The authorities were rather slow in responding to the extraordinary invasion that gripped the city. Many lives were lost before they could muster an organized counteroffensive, but when they finally got their act together the full might of the military was unleashed to deal with the otherworldly aggressors. Even if ill prepared and equipped, they somehow manage to neutralize the overall threat, although it would take many days to eliminate any remaining stragglers. A similar incident like this happen In Japan many months ago. Dubbed as the Ginza incident, for it was there the first gate appeared which spewed out men and monsters from another world. The _Ginza Gate_ it would be known.

Word of the _Quezon Gate_ would spread like wild fire to the international community, especially to the three superpowers: America, China, and Russia–who all saw themselves failing to exploit the Ginza Gate, no thanks to the Japanese Government, which they perceived as monopolizing the potential source of vast untapped resources. They would not make the same mistake with the Philippines, at least for the United States, who is considered a 'staunch' ally of that archipelagic nation, and would like nothing more than to take advantage of the situation there. In fact, the Philippine Government is pleading to the world to help them to deal with the problem of their gate.

* * *

"The Philippines?"

"That's right, Lt. Itami. We are sending you and Sergeants Kurata and Kuribayashi as part of the Japanese Contingent to Manila."

Youji Itami, age 33, a First Lieutenant and part of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces or JSDF. He is also known as the Hero of Ginza, when the first gate appeared in the Ginza District in Japan. Helping and saving citizens on that fateful day when strange men and creatures from another dimension invaded and sowed terror to many. Since then, he has been unremittingly involved in many events in the Special Region. His recent accomplishment was that of killing a dragon! But being a certified otaku, he would rather indulge with his passion than get further involve with the whole mess with the gate. And now there is this…

"Excuse me, sir," he continued, questioning his superior. "Correct me if I am wrong, but since when does the JSDF get to send forces to foreign soils. We've always maintained a self-defense posture, haven't we?" Of course he did not care much of that rubbish he spewed from his mouth. He was just trying to make a lame excuse, hoping somehow that they would not dump on him more troublesome work. His superior officer grunted, clearing his throat before responding.

"If you weren't so obsessed with your _hobbies_ , you would come to know that our government has recently passed a bill, allowing the JSDF to go above and beyond in its active role in world affairs. What this means exactly is we are now in par with the America, in sending troops to trouble spots around the globe. And, we can devout our military resources to that regard."

Indeed, Itami has been scarcely aware with the current events in the world ever since he was assigned to the Special Region. Not that really gives much of a rat's ass on that kind of stuff anyway. All he needed was his doujin and online novels to give him joy and satisfaction. Noticing that his First Lieutenant's expression was lost in transit over the conversation, the commanding officer steered the topic–giving some assurance to his subordinate.

"Don't worry, Itami. You and your team are just going to be there for three months, serving as observers and advisers there. To give some insight to our Philippine counter-"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said, you'll be going there as observers and advisers-"

"No. Before that?"

"You mean being there for three months-"

"Three months? That long?"

"That's right. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm going to miss this latest doujin that is going to be out. In two months time-"

"I-T-A-M-I!"

In the end, Youji Itami had little choice on the matter. As the saying goes, there is no rest for the weary.


	2. All Things That Lead To

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate–Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri, Dungeons  & Dragons, or Forgotten Realms but to their respective owners. On an added note, to all readers, this is a work of fiction and should entirely be considered in that context. Thanks, and enjoy the read. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Cyricist001:** The setup will be with a pre-Spellplague Thay with Szass Tam not its de facto ruler and its zulkirs still being divisive with each other. Also if I follow your line of thinking about an undead army successfully conquering Earth's cites, shouldn't they have done so with Faerun a long time ago?

 **Danny Barefoot:** The timeline will be somewhere a couple of years after 2015.

 **Phuripat:** ASEAN is more of an economic-bloc than a military alliance. Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe never in the history of ASEAN has any of the member nations got involved in the internal conflicts of their member neighbors. It they should get involved it would be probably be due to humanitarian reasons.

Chapter One: All Things That Lead To

Eltabbar, Capital of Thay. Situated in the center of the land where the Red Wizards rule, it overlooks Lake Thaylamar, the largest body of water inland. It is here where its tharchion–a ruler of a portion of Thay– and acting regent, Dmitra Flass, governs the daily affairs of the nation's interests, near and abroad. Skilled in diplomacy, she is perfect for the job. Without her, Thay would have long ago drowned in civil wars from the various bickering zulkirs–the highest ruling title reserved for the Red Wizards, and who are said to be the true rulers of Thay. An uneasy peace has existed under her governance but it could not be helped if some issues would disrupt the status quo, like learning too late of the mysterious appearance of a gate, at the foot of Thaymount–a chain of active volcanoes, located in the heart of Thay. It is there where the fortresses and retreats of the Red Wizards lie, along with hordes of beastmen–gnolls and blood orcs–and various monsters roam and call Thaymount their home, of many which are under the employ or rein of the said nefarious men of magic.

It was only through her network of spies, that Dmitra got wind of the existence of the gate after its info was withheld from her by one of the zulkirs who discovered it, who happens to be one Nevron. The Zulkir to the magical arts of Conjuration, Nevron, is known to summon and consort with demons and devils, preferring their company than that of his peers or his kind, often emulating their sense of superiority over lesser beings–humans and their ilk. He dreams of one day of ruling entire realms of such evil beings, subject of course to his yoke and whims. And so, when he happened to have stumbled upon this marvelous discovery, which is the gate, he felt one step closer in achieving his grandeur dream of dominance.

The presence of the gate was made known to Nevron by chance by one his demonic minions who found it while traversing the wizard's barren domain. It just stood there, an archaic stone structure standing out in the middle of nowhere. Ecstatic by such a peculiar find, he rushed to the scene and had the gate carefully examined. Typical of a wizard with great curiosity, Nevron took his time in studying the mystical portal, of its nature and make, of what makes it tick, affording enough time for its existence to be found out by Tharchion Flass and have an army sent to sequester it. He could care less if something was to be demanded of him, even if from someone like Flass. He is a zulkir after all, one of the true masters of Thay. He has lay claim over the gate, as it is his right, being it found within the confines of his dominion, and he will not surrender it to anyone. But Eltabbar's tharchion is a shrewd diplomat, assuring the zulkir exclusivity to the portal if proven it is not a security risk to Thay. She explained to him that she does not want a repeat of the Orcgate Wars, an incident which happened hundreds of years ago, when millions of orcs from another dimension swarmed through a portal made by now extinct Imaskari, devastating the lands around in their wake, including Thay. She wishes to send a military expedition to see where the gate leads to, and to determine if could be viably exploited to everyone's interests, for Nevron, and for Thay. The wizard was sold by the tharchion's point, on the condition that an apprentice of his, Edwin Odesseiron, to accompany the expeditionary force as his representative. Dmitra did not argue with the terms, seeing it favorable for both parties.

Much care and consideration was made in preparing for the exodus, assembling additional troops and provisions for the supposed perilous undertaking. But when the fateful day came they were ready and determined to face the unknown. Before the army proceeded through, Nevron and his conjurers summoned monsters to act as advanced scouts and shock troops through the gate, hoping to surprise and shaken anyone or anything waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

America was the first country to act quickly on the news of the appearance of a gate in the Philippines. President Dirrell had the U.S. Pacific Fleet, with its flagship, the _U.S.S. Barack Obama_ , quickly steam towards Manila on the premise of protecting American citizens, and interests there. Of course he and Congress could not suppress the thrill of such an opportunity that presented itself. The U.S. has tried to exploit the Ginza Gate, ever since the discovery of another world beyond it, which is supposed to possess vast amounts of untapped resources, just ripe for the taking. Such a scheme has come to a standstill however, as the Japanese Government has been giving them the roundabout on the supposed returns promised to them over this grand venture. After all, the U.S. has already pledged so much aid and support to their country for that purpose alone.

There is also the case of a confidential report of a failed Black Ops extraction of the guests from the Special Region, which resulted in the deaths of the entire team, along with covert ops elements from both Russia and China. The report was sketchy at best; on record it was surmised that all groups involved, save for the guests and their wardens, killed each other off. Off the record, it is believe all three teams were brutally killed with someone wielding a powerful heavy blade that sliced those involved into bloody ribbons. Bottom line, Japan is playing for keeps, leaving the big boys out so to speak. President Derrill considered of imposing sanctions on them, to give them a wakeup call. But this development in the Philippines, changes everything.

"Gentlemen," President Derrill began, addressing the Joint Chief of Staff present in the Oval Office, within the White House. "We mustn't make the same mistake we had with Japan, over the Ginza Gate, with the Philippines' own. I'm sure President Manglanban's government could easily be persuaded, to allow extensive presence of our armed forces within their country, if we are to help them deal with their gate problem."

"I greatly agree with you on that, Mr. President. I see no problem there. However, there is the matter of them most likely asking for something in return…."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I see your point. Jim," he turns to his one of his advisers. "What can we spare to water their mouths?"

"Well, Mr. President. We could offer them some of our older model M1 Abrams; a squadron of Apaches; and perhaps a few F-16s…"

"…Do it!" the President cut him off. "Anything to sweeten the deal! And while you're at it, prepare to draft a sizable aid package as well. " He turns to all who present, with stern eyes. "We must make sure we get the largest part of the pie, if not sole exclusivity, people! I'm sure many nations will be flocking to them, sooner or later, offering a better deal. That must not happen, at all cost!"

* * *

"Again! Why can't a gate appear here, in our beloved China?" Chinese President, Dong Dechou bemoaned, as he sat at his office, literally pulling his hair in frustration. His advisers present felt helpless on how to appease their leader. One finally spoke up.

"Do not worry, Mr. President. I'm sure such a miraculous wonder would make its appearance here eventually. Even now, our scientists are working around the clock, calculating on the probability of such a gate appearing within our country."

"Thanking you, for trying to cheer me up. It just irks me that such fine blessings seem to favor countries that we are at odds with presently."

"I wouldn't fret too much, Mr. President," another adviser interjected. "In the case of the Philippines, they are actually incapable of handling their situation alone. They've turned to the international community like a crying child, running to elders, after being bitten by a rabid dog! This goes to show how weak they are and how easily we could have made them an example to the world that China should not be trifled with. If so we wished it." The adviser of course was referring to dispute with the Nansha chain of islands in the South China, which the Philippines has claims to some of. No doubt, the issue might crop up, should China decide to negotiate with the Philippines for a stake on the new Gate. Dong Dechou furiously shook such a notion out of his mind, for he was getting ahead of himself.

"Unfortunately, one of those elders they've turned to happen to be America. They have a more reason to help the Philippines now, even if it is thru ulterior motives. Already, their Seventh Fleet is on its way there. With the Americans now just around the corner, our plans of increasing our sphere of influence toward the Pacific, have been put on a backburner indefinitely. Not only that, the Americans will turn out to be winners here, if they manage to pull off raking the lion's share in all this. And it is all no thanks to that gate in the Philippines." He banged his fists on his desk quite loudly. "Damn them! Damn America. And damn this misfortune on us, for a gate not appearing here in China, when we need such a thing the most!"

"May I suggest, Mr. President, that we least send a couple of our destroyers and a hospital ship to represent Chinese interest in the Philippines? Just to show that we are not left out of the loop."

"Very well. Make it so. In the meantime I plan to make a heart to heart call with our dear, President Derrill…"

* * *

Itami emerged out of Lt. General Hazama's office rather glum and adopting a slacker pose as he dragged himself back to his barracks. Once there, he was greeted by the elfmaid, Tuka, as well as the rest of Recon 3.

"Welcome back, Father!" said Tuka, hugging Itami as he entered. Her face was beaming with all smiles.

"Yeah…I'm back, ehehe…" he replied, rather awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he did. He still hasn't gotten used to the elf girl calling him "father", but he is glad that she looks genuinely happier now, not the forced smiles she used to give, after the defeat of the flame dragon which was responsible for the death of her real father. Itami hopes too that her habit considering him as her father would come to pass eventually.

Tuka looked concerned for Itami, sensing his distress. "Is there something wrong? You don't look good?" She clings to him in a way not child would, her comely angular face awfully close to his, causing his cheeks to blush red, and making the awkward situation more awkward.

"Yeah. What's up LT?" asked Kuribayashi, rather annoyed by the lovey-dovey display between Itami and Tuka. She is one of two female member of Recon 3. Considered a spitfire, she still has reservations on Itami's ability to lead the group, even after finding out that he was part of the Rangers in the SDF. His stunt with the flame dragon did not improve her outlook towards him.

"I'm fine, Tuka. Really, I am." He gently brushed her aside, causing her to pout somewhat behind his back, as he came before his team to make an announcement. "Kuribayashi. Kurata. You're with me. We'll be heading back to the other side and to prepare to fly to Manila, Philippines."

"Eh? What?" jointly exclaimed both junior officers. Kurata began to stammer. "B-But why?"

"Yes, LT explain?"

Itami sighed. "I was getting to that part when I was abruptly interrupted." Both sergeants keep their quiet, along with rest present.

"You probably know what's been happening down in the Philippines lately, about this second gate appearing there? It's not clear that that gate there has any relation here in the Special Region. Anyways, the reason we're being sent is to act on an observer and advisory capacity, to give some our insights on our experiences on dealing with beings from another world to our Philippine counterparts. Oh, and we'll be staying there for three months."

"Three months!" again both sergeants cried out in unison. Itami wasn't surprise with their reaction, and he kind of intended that kind of effect out of them.

"Three months? But that means, I won't get to see my sweet Persia that often in while?" Kurata felt a heavy slap at the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"You can always keep in touch with her via tablet, loverboy. Can't you?" It was Sergeant Major Kuwahara, second in command of Recon 3 and the oldest member of the group. While serious to a fault, he has adopted a fatherly persona of late, seeing everyone in Recon 3 as extended family members.

"But Kuwahara-san, that wouldn't be the same being with her personally. And for three long months…"

The older man firmly grasped Kurata's shoulder. "Listen up, Kurata, the Lieutenant needs you in this mission. Or have you forgotten? That you are a member of the SDF first and a man in love second?" The young sergeant sighed in resignation. There is no going around with the old man, he figures.

"Yes…you're absolutely right…"

"What's that soldier?"

"Sir, yes, sir! You're absolutely right, sir!" snapped Kurata, standing firmly at attention.

The sergeant major turned to Kuribiyashi. "And that goes double for you too, young lady. Make sure you keep the Lieutenant safe."

The female sergeant followed Kurata's example. "Regardless, I'll follow the Lieutenant anywhere, as I'm under his command, sir!"

Kuwahara broke into smile and nodded in approval. He then turns to Itami.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll take care of the bunch while you're away." Itami looked relieved.

"I'm counting on it, Sergeant Major."

"Ho…Does this mean, I get to be left behind? Hmm, Itami?"

Everyone directed their attention to the latest speaker. A dark-haired girl of no more than thirteen-years of age, who stood out of place amidst the uniformed personnel present (besides Tuka of course, and another girl who wore white robes and bearing a staff) for she wore a black and red, lacy gothic dress–one would wear in a costume party or at a cosplay convention–which made her look like a living doll. And if that were not enough, she carried a ridiculously large, heavy bladed pole-axe with relative ease with one hand, adding to the queerness she exudes.

"Gee, Rory, I'd loved to take you with me. But these orders clearly state, I can't take any of you girls with me this time?"

"Does that mean, you're leaving without me, father?" Tuka looked rather distressed, her hands pressed to her chest. She has always been at Itami side no matter what. Without him, she often sinks into bouts of depression, something nobody wants to see in her since she seemed to have recovered after the flame dragon fiasco.

"I would really like to see other places beyond Japan, someday. Guess this isn't that day?" the blue-haired girl with the staff finally joined the discussion. Lelei La Lelana or simply Lelei, is a certified user of magic from the Special Region. Something thought to be impossible and unquantifiable in the realm of science back on Earth, magic–while rare even on their world–exists and does wonders that defy reality. Of course the same thing could be said about the gate, goblins and dragons, all which are challenging conventional rationale in these modern times.

"Princess Piña would also want to go if she were here. I'm sure of it," add the young sage, referring to the Empire's princess who is back home trying to broker for a formal peace treaty between her government and Japan.

Seeing the concerns on the girls' faces, Itami wanted to explain further, to make them understand the circumstance. Hell, even he doesn't like going to a foreign land and leaving the girls here all alone, especially Tuka, and maybe Rory too. But orders are orders.

"Really, Itami. I could be great help to, if you know what I mean?" Rory gave him a wink, and a mischievous smile. He had an idea of what she meant by that, but he was not sure which it was.

"I could arrange for that! Having the girls go with you that is."

"Yanagida!"

A man with glasses, clad in patients clothed was wheeled in on a wheelchair into the barracks by Kurokawa, Recon 3's second female member and the group's field medic.

"Yo! Heard you finally nailed that SOB of a dragon. Good work, Itami."

"Never mind that! Are you even okay of being out of the hospital, man?" Itami switches his attention between Yanagida and Kurokawa, expecting some good answers from either of the two.

"I'll live." Yanagida grimaced from a sudden ache but quickly toughed it out. "It will take more than a warrior bunny's blade to take me out."

"He said, he insisted in seeing you before you left," added Kurokawa, who is a bit worried over her de facto bespectacled patient's condition.

Itami, while worried himself over his peer, just shrugged his assurance in acceptance. "If you say so? By the way, how's Delilah?" Kurokawa quickly answered in Yanagida's stead.

"She is out of the danger. But is still in a coma…"

"Forget about her for now," Yanagida interrupted her. "I've been put to speed by Gen. Hazama, regarding your new assignment. I've convinced the General to allow the girls to accompany you. Though highly irregular, the General and I have manage pull some stings to make it doable. Besides, who better to give good insights than people from a world that might be similar to theirs."

Itami has his doubts over this added development but he was glad that the girls would get to come along and be of help somewhat. Yanagida noticed the look in his face.

"I know, don't give me that look, Itami. Just thank me for doing this, dammit!"

Itami could only smirk. "Even if you're in bad shape, you never cease to amaze me, you sly fox you."

"Hey, that's what I am good at. And besides," He prompted Itami to lean close so he whisper to him. "It would be safer if you took Rory with you."

"Safer for me? Or for Japan?

"Both."

"Point taken. You rather don't want her go _Parasyte the Maxim_ -mode while I'm gone, it seems."

"Excuse, me?"

"Forget it. Otaku stuff."

"Ah."

"Does that mean we finally get to come with you?" Lelei passively stated, but the eagerness in her tone could not be mistaken.

"Is that true, father?" Tuka rushed to hug Itami.

"Yes, Tuka…It looks like you could come after all…"

"Yehey! I'm so happy and glad!" Her grip on Itami tightened further, making it hard for him to breathe somewhat. Rory gave her usual sardonic smile.

"I knew you would see the wisdom of having me along Itami. You will most definitely not regret it."

"Yeah…Lucky me…Tuka, could please allow me to uhm…breathe a bit…"


	3. Arrival and a New Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate–Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri, Dungeons  & Dragons, or Forgotten Realms but to their respective owners. On an added note, to all readers, this is a work of fiction and should entirely be considered in that context. Thanks, and enjoy the read. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.

 **Chapter 2: Arrival and a New Encounter**

At the Malacañang Palace, a press briefing was being held for both local and foreign media. The main topic as expected was regarding the gate that appeared in the Quezon Memorial Circle. It has been a week since President Manglaban's last televised appearance on the night of that first day, of that out of this world invasion, informing his countrymen to stay strong and take care of themselves, while the government's forces dealt with the crisis. Now, after much clean-up that was done since the incident, the president was addressing the nation once again, telling those present, and those watching and listening, of his admiration's plans in dealing with the Philippine's gate problem.

The meat of the president's speech was a call to the international community in helping the Philippines, asking for aid and support, in the form of arms and troops, as well as economic packages that would help cushion the undesirable effects of a long standing conflict that might ensue in the long run. He particularly emphasized America's immediate response and willingness in helping the country on short notice but clarified that any country is welcome to help out.

At the Q&A portion after the speech, the Presidential Spokesperson queued one by one the waiting reporters to ask their question to the Philippine President.

"Mr. Ernesto Marquez, from Channel 7 News."

"Good morning Mr. President. Does our Defense Treaty with America cover this situation with the gate? After all, the attacks are by far considered originating within our very own home soil. Shouldn't we be handling this problem ourselves?"

"Thank you, Ernesto. If we put in consideration of what we have learned from the Ginza Gate in Japan, these invaders are coming from another world, far removed from our own. That in itself constitutes as an external factor that would allow our ally, America to come to our aid."

"But the Japanese are handling this kind of problem themselves. Why can't we do the same?"

"That is not entirely true. Japan at this point is still welcoming aid and support from the international community. It fact, the U.S. is still suppling them anything they would need for a prolonged conflict even if they are presently negotiating peace with the countries over there?"

"In that case, can't we do something similar ourselves? To pursue for a peaceful resolution with the denizens beyond the Quezon Gate?"

"As of now, we know very little of these invaders. Except that they in no way related to the ones from the Ginza Gate. Thus we must remain vigilant and maintain a strong defensive posture at the moment."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Ernie," cut in the Spokesperson, referring to the reporter's pet name. "But you're limited to just three questions. Next, Cory Salazar, of ABS-LBB…"

* * *

"…Another day. Another speech delivered," groaned President Manglaban as he stretched out in his chair. He and the rest of the Cabinet Members were in a closed door meeting, away from the prying eyes and ears of the press, handling issues that are yet to be made public.

"As usual, you've delivered a fine speech, Mr. President."

Manglaban waved a hand in dismissal.

"Save the patronizing. What do we have for today?" consulting to his trusted Cabinet Secretary to give out the itinerary .

"For starters, locally, the governors of the Bangsa Moro Autonomous Region are calling for independence for the whole of Mindanao. And I quote: "You imperialists of the capital can have whatever is beyond the gate. Leave Mindanao and its destiny to us and to the Bangsa Moro People."

President Manglaban sighed at this.

"When will they ever learn? What we're doing is for their benefit as well."

It has been two years, since the peace and economic agreement, granting Mindanao a semi-independent status, was signed between the last administration and the Bangsa Moro Revolutionary Forces. Ending decades of conflict that resulted in thousands of casualties and damage to property, as well missed economic opportunities due to the fighting. President Manglaban's administration promised to see that legacy flourish and proper.

The cabinet secretary continued with the list of agendas.

"Well, switching to abroad. Australia is pledging to send 1,000 troops which can be called upon on a moment's notice."

The Philippine President sagely nodded at this, gladdened by some good news. They will need all the help they can get, and could not stress enough about it. And even if it is likely something in exchange entails from such help, his administration will worry of the intricacies of such wheeling and dealing when they have established a reasonable state of security over the Quezon Gate.

"South Korea is willing to offer us twelve more of their, FA-50, multirole fighters, in exchange for several investment concessions… And I don't know if I should mention this, Mr. President…"

"What is it? Spit it out!"

The cabinet secretary shook his head but continued on at the President's behest.

"The People's Democratic Republic Korea is demanding that we surrender ownership of our gate to them, or face the threat of a nuclear strike from their regime."

At this, there were amused looks and snickering among those present, but not President Manglaban.

"It's most likely just an empty threat. We'll ignore that for now. Is there anything else, we should know about?"

"Well, Mr. President. The advisers and observers from the Japanese Self-Defense Force are bound to arrive here in the country anytime of the day now…"

* * *

The flight from Japan to Manila took over three hours. The C-130 Itami and company were aboard on landed on Villamor Air Base without a hitch. Upon disembarking from the military transport, Itami noticed the presence of several American service men and their equipment in the base grounds, no doubt an advance force that was dispatched after the crisis of the Quezon Gate erupted about a week ago. Kuribayashi and Kurata soon followed out from the cargo opening at the back of the plane, the girls from the Special Region where nowhere to be seen however. Itami half turned, directing his attention back at the plane's large darkened maw.

"Hey, you can come out now!" Itami calmly called out, his usual bored look plastered on his face.

The three girls finally emerged but they looked oddly different, for they wore the standard issue green uniforms of the JGSDF, cap and all, all matching to their sizes. Tuka looked comfortable in hers, while Lelei seemed conscious over her outfit, tugging at the seams as if trying to loosen the feel of tightness. Rory had it worse.

"I feel so stupid in these clothes!" the little demigoddess spat as she stomps out from the shadows, looking so unhappy. While the green uniform fits her well, she just feels out of her element wearing something other than her signature lolita dress. At least she still gets to carry her heavy halberd along, though as usual when on the Earth-side of the gate, she has it heavily covered in cloth to avoid revealing its true usage.

Itami smirks, enjoying the priceless look on Rory's face. Ever since he has met her, she has worn nothing but her black-red, dress–a supposed holy garment worn by a priestess who worships, Emroy, the God of Darkness in the world beyond the Ginza Gate. When they were in flight, she was the hardest of the girls to be convinced into wearing the uniform, but she eventually gave in upon making Itami owing her something in return.

"Relax, Rory. You look fine. Besides it's only for a short while. Yanagida suggested it to avoid arousing suspicions and such." Itami assured her while suppressing his amusement.

Rory pouted at him and was about to retort, when a wave of dizziness overtook her, her knees buckling, threatening to make her fall.

"Hey!" Kurata reacted, going for the little goddess-girl to arrest her fall. But Itami was quicker.

In spite of being considered a slacker by nature, his training with the Rangers and Special Forces have honed his alertness and reflexes, allowing him to catch Rory into his arms, with perfect ease, preventing her near stumble. Rory could only stare in blushing silence at her savior.

"Are you alright?" Itami concernedly asked her.

"Yes, I'm f-errkk!"

Rory suddenly puked, unable to turn away in time to avoid splattering her breakfast onto Itami's uniform.

"Ack! My uniform!" Itami was shocked and somewhat disgusted that he was not aware of letting go of Rory. But the said girl was already bent down and retching to a side, while Tuka came to her and patted her on the back.

"Are you okay?" the elf genuinely asked in concern.

"Ugh! At least she should have held it till she got a barf bag." said Kuribayashi in disgust.

"Guess she not a fan of flying either." commented Kurata, remembering how the demigoddess was uncomfortable in taking the subway back home, but this is an entirely new side in Rory they've never expected from her.

"Ahem! First Lieutenant Itami?"

All eyes turned to a Japanese man with wired-rimmed spectacles and wore his hair cleanly cropped.

"I am Saito Murayami. I'm with the Embassy. I'm here to pick you and your party up?"

* * *

Everyone except for Itami was waiting seated in the SUVs provided by the Japanese Embassy, with the engines and the air-con running. When Itami emerged out from the bathroom facilities of the air base he was wearing civilian clothes. His top was that of a white t-shirt with a colorful slogan, reading: "It's More Amazing in the Philippines", something the Filipino personnel provided him on short notice in place of his soiled uniform.

"I'm ready!"

"Good, Lieutenant Itami, you ride with me." said Saito who was seated at the front, while Tuka and Rory were waiting at the back. Lelei, Kuribayashi and Kurata were on the second SUV situated at the rear.

The two vehicle convoy left Villamor Air Base with no further fanfare, taking an alternate route that goes around EDSA–the main thoroughfare that would have directly led them toward the Quezon Memorial Circle, where the gate sat in wait.

"So this is the Philippines? A different kingdom beyond, Japan?" Lelei flatly stated as she took the sights of streets and buildings their group was passing.

"Actually, this is our first time here too, Lelei?" Kurata replied.

"Really? This place seems to exude its own uniqueness. Not like Japan, but still interesting nonetheless." Kuribayashi wanted to change the discussion.

"Driver? I don't see any signs of damage caused by the invaders here so far. Are we far from the gate?" Their driver was prompted to answer Shino's question.

"Yes, ma' am. The fighting did not reach this far, fortunately. Thus our embassy and the American's were not directly affected. The Chinese Embassy in Makati was abandoned though as the so-called men and monsters of the gate reached that area, which we are avoiding."

"Can you call anything, except ma' am?" Kuribayashi pleaded, feeling slightly embarrassed for being referred to by that particular honorific.

"Yes, ma' am." He answered.

* * *

"What's the situation, Saito-san?" Itami finally asked while the girls, Tuka and Rory took to the view outside the car's windows.

"Over two thousand civilian casualties," Saito began. "A few hundred on the military and police side. While nearly 5,000 of the invading force, not including dozens of monsters, have been killed. Almost a thousand prisoners were taken in by the government forces."

"That bad, huh?" Itami said voicing his thoughts, a bit shocked, on that was relayed to him by the Mr. Saito. Although the invading force was smaller than that in the Battle of Ginza, he could not believe over 2000 civilians were killed over here as opposed to the few hundred lost at Ginza. While it sadden him somewhat, Itami could only assume the Philippine Government did everything it could to protect its citizens that time.

"Yes, a great tragedy indeed. Worse than at Ginza." Saito continued, mirroring Itami's thoughts. "There are also still reports though of irregular sightings of monsters roaming the city. The local security forces are doing their best in handling the situation, rest assured. "

"So where do we stay? Not, the embassy I presume?"

"You're quite perceptive, Lieutenant Itami. No, we're not taking you to the embassy. Officially, you're lovely ladies from the Special Region are not supposed to be here. Therefore, we're taking your party to a hostel that caters to Japanese tourists: The Magnificent Seven. Also, said hostel is located a short distance from the gate. Your Toyota High Mobility Vehicle, along with your weapons and gear, will be delivered to you tomorrow morning at the hostel you will be staying."

"Good. Kurata wouldn't be comfortable with anything else, other than the old girl. That's why we brought her along here in the first plcace; she has seen much action in the Special Region."

"I'm glad to be of service, lieutenant." Saito finished while adjusting the frame of his glasses.

"Did you hear what he said, Itami?" Rory suddenly broke in, referring to Mr. Saito. "He said I'm a lovely lady. Now that's a man I could consider, who knows what he's talking about, hmm."

"I believe he was referring to all three of you, Tuka and Lelei included." Itami answered, getting uneasy when Rory got all clingy on him all the sudden.

"You really think so, father?" Tuka followed the little girl's example.

"Not you too, Tuka?" Itami wined. Saito chuckled.

"You're really a lucky man, lieutenant. To be admired and cuddled by such fine beauties."

"Oh, knock it off with the fine beauties thing, Saito-san! You're just encouraging them!"

"Saito-san," their driver interjected, putting to a halt to the atmosphere of foolery within the vehicle. "A military checkpoint."

He directed at the makeshift post setup ahead of them, with a movable road barrier blocking their way. A squad of soldiers were signaling them to slow down and stop. Everyone within the convoy tensed up. Upon opening the power window to his side, Mr. Saito was approached by a trooper, assault rifle on hand.

"What seems to be problem, soldier?"

"Pardon me, sir. But the area beyond has been cordoned off due to a monster encounter. You'll have to go back, or find another route around. So sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well, it can't be helped. We'll have to find another way around, Soushi." Saito said, referring to their driver. But before they could back up, an inhuman roar blared in the background, followed by the rising screams of people in the distance, alerting everyone present.

" _Isang_ Eyeball!" called out one of the solders in Filipino, pointing at a small crowd of people that came into view, followed by something floating menacingly right behind them.

The unidentified creature resembled a large sphere, about 4 feet in diameter, of green skin and hide and had six menacing eyes balls, each surmounted on think rubbery stalk, radiating from the main body, that flail about. A large central eye dominated its circular form, while under its glaring optical orb a wide-brimmed mouth spread out from cheek to cheek giving it a wide toothy smile.

"Hold your fire! There are civilians in the way!" shouted the soldier that addressed Saito's group. He quickly turned back to Saito. "Go back! Now!" he barked tapping hard to the SUV's hood, giving emphasis to them to leave immediately.

"We're getting out of here, Saito-san! Everyone, hang on!" called out Soushi, the driver, not waiting for Saito to give the order, and abruptly wheeled the car around to try and get back the way they came. The vehicle where Lelei and the rest were followed suite.

"Father! Look!" pointed Tuka out the window as they get to view what was happening. "Those people!"

Time seems to slow down as they witness the scene unfolding. The creature began shooting beams of energy from its eyes, unerringly hitting its human quarries with varied results. A man cries out in pain as a ray causes a terrible wound to explode at his back; while a woman stops in her tracks and falls unconscious. An energy blast from the spherical monster's main eye stuns another man to the ground.

One of the soldiers, overcome with anger for what was happening, disregarded his superior's orders to hold fire, and pointed his M-16 rifle and started shooting at the hovering monstrosity, all the while shouting at the top of his lungs. A couple of bullets struck home on the creature, enraging it, causing one of its eyestalks to pivot and focus at the shooting soldier. The beam from the eye struck the soldier squarely and he suddenly erupted in flames. The poor man's cries were horrendous as he dropped his rifle and flapped about like a human torch.

" _Bwiset kang halimaw!_ " another soldier shouted and began shooting at the thing that burned his comrade. The rest of the soldiers joined in firing at the creature while making sure of not accidentally hitting the milling noncombatants in the crossfire.

Seeing the burning man, Tuka was reminded of what happened to her home village, to her people. But unlike before when such memories would frighten and make her sad, something told her that she had to do something, and that she has long passed from being the elf haunted by her tragic past. She opened the door on her side of the vehicle.

"Tuka! What are you doing?" said Itami in reaction to the elfmaid's sudden move.

"I'm not running! I'm going to help those people!"

Soushi notice this and stopped the car to prevent an accident from happening, allowing Tuka to rush out of the SUV and head for the soldier in flames.

"Damn it!" Itami cursed. He began to think that bringing the girls along was a big mistake.

* * *

Tuka stood a few feet from the flaming soldier who was now rolling on the ground, vainly trying to put out the flames from his body and uniform. She closed her eyes, her hand outstretched as she calls upon the words that would make the wind to come to her aid.

"O soothing wind, I call upon you! Snuff out thy licking flame from thee!"

A sudden breeze descended on the area. Before anyone knew it, the fire from the burning man died out unexpectedly.

Meanwhile the floating eye creature shifted its attention from the civilians to the soldiers attacking it. It has already received several bullet wounds but that did not prevent it from retaliating. One soldier lost consciousness after being hit by a ray, while another was paralyzed and was left standing in a shooting pose with his rifle before toppling onto the ground. Yet another felt weakened when a beam struck him, causing his aim to falter and accidently hit a female civilian. When most of the squad of men were incapacitated, the monster's interest turned to Tuka.

The elf girl just stood there staring at the floating monster, feeling helpless. She wished she had a bow and few arrows with her right now. That way, she would have a fighting chance against the thing. Tuka braced herself as the levitating beast was prepping itself to zap her with its eyebeams.

"Magic Shield!"

An invisible barrier, made translucent from the creature's beaming onslaught, protected the Tuka from the monster's eye attacks.

"Lelei!" the elf cried out gladly, seeing the young mage out of the car and with her staff held up which acted as a focus in maintaining the magic protection she cast on Tuka.

Recognizing a spellcaster, the eye creature set about with one of its eyestalk that it has not used up to now. Its use: to neutralize any and all magic, hoping to dispel the young mage's spell. But it never got its chance, for that eyestalk, along with the rest–six in all, were cleanly cut off from its main body, causing it to howl madly in pain. The creature's remaining eye caught a glimpse of a shadowy blur within its field of vision that it did not notice before passed by. It heard it giggled with a girlish mirth.

"I was bored from the long trip. Hopefully this brief exercise will get all the kinks out."

Rory stood behind the creature, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Even if not in her usual lolita dress and clad in a soldier's uniform, she is still quite impressive as ever in her delivery, along with her trusty halberd in hand. She then jumped up and made aerial somersault away from the badly wounded and twitching creature.

"Now Itami! If you may!" she called out in midair, smiling wickedly as she saw him along with both Kuribayashi and Kurata having taken positions on the ground, bearing with weapons they have picked up from the disabled soldiers.

"Right! Let it have it!" That was the signal as the three JGSDF members opened fire with their M-16s in hand. With nothing left at its sleeves, the crippled monster was powerless to resist the hail of bullets peppering it until it listlessly slumped to the ground dead. With the sound of the last casing falling to the ground, the battle has ended.

"Aah. For a minute there I thought we couldn't pull it off. That thing was some mean SOB." Kurata sighed, glad it was over.

"I've never seen such a creature before?" spoke Kuribayashi in awe. "Is this the kind of monsters the Philippine forces are fighting against?"

"Looks that way," Itami replied. "I hate to think of the mountain of reports I'll be making for HQ, should this turn out to be something serious." Kuribayashi frown at his laidback-ish reply.

"Hmph! Slacker…"

Itami did not seem to hear Shino's irksome remark as he watched Tuka see to the badly burned soldier while using her wind magic to soothe his burns.

"You've greatly changed, Tuka. I'm so glad for you," he whispered while smiling like a father proud of his daughter.

* * *

Soon reinforcements came, and a crowd of onlooker grew at the scene as well, in spite of the dangers the area might still pose. Elements of the Philippine National Police were there to ensure order and as added protection, while the Philippine Army saw to their wounded. Mr. Saito was forced to explain to both the military and the police of what happened, as well as their party's actual involvement. The soldier that Tuka tended to was seen off on a stretcher by his fellows but not before thanking the elf.

" _Salamat…sayo…diwata…_ "

"What did he say?" Tuka asked herself. Both Lelei and Rory were there with her.

"He thanks you for helping him. And says you're some kind of fairy." A soldier came before the three, speaking to them in English, taking upon himself in explaining and only assuming of what Tuka said. "Who are you, people?" he further asked.

Having learned a few languages, including English, Lelei answered for the girls.

"We are…with the JSDF. And we've come to help."


	4. Return to Sender, Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gate–Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri, Dungeons & Dragons, or Forgotten Realms but to their respective owners. On an added note, to all readers, this is a work of fiction and should entirely be considered in that context. Thanks, and enjoy the read. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.

 **Chapter 3: Return to Sender, Part One**

Three days. It has been three days since Thay's unofficial expeditionary force of over 5,000 men, along with several hundred gnolls and blood orcs, have gone through the mysterious gate that appeared within the vicinity of the Thaymount, and there has been no word from them ever since. Wizards trying to scry for their whereabouts have been met with failure. Divination magic as it seems can't pierce through the mystic veil of the portal. This has made Dmitra Flass worried.

"Anything?" expectantly inquired the lady Tharchion to the army's head diviner.

Unlike many wizards and nobles in Thay who follow the prescribed tradition of shaving their heads bare, Dmitra only 'half' subscribes to it by having one side of her head shaved while intricate tattoo designs cover that side instead of hair. Not like the fellow wizard she is inquiring with, where in his completely bald head is covered with twists and swirls of tattoos. His fellow wizards who specialize in divination sorcery were gathered within a tent, having just finished their magical session. Their shaking heads and doubting faces only confirmed the Head Diviner's answer to the lady tharchion.

"No your, Grace." the Head Diviner replied, referring to her by her honorary title of First Princess of Thay due to her diplomatic capacity, when in reality she is just another civil leader to one of Thay's more import Tharchs or 'provinces'. "No matter how good our divinations are, we can't seem to penetrate through the curtain of the gate's magic. It is simply too powerful for anyone of us here present."

"No need to apologize. I thank you all for your efforts. I shall covey this with Zulkir Nevron." She gave them a smile before they left the tent, leaving her to her private musings.

She did take it upon herself to authorize such a venture on short notice without the approval of the rest of the Tharchions and Zulkirs, perhaps a grave oversight on her part. But she needed Nevron's appeasement and thus his cooperation with regards with the gate. As a wizard herself, she believes such things should be studied as a collective by the rest of the Red Wizards. Especially of the ramifications that would entail when such a thing as a magical gate is involved. The gate could lead to new opportunities or serve as a doorway for an impending invasion. No one knows why such a thing appeared here in the middle of Thay or where it might lead to. Again divination magic did not reveal anything significant other than it obviously radiated very strong conjuration magic. And the gods seem silent as well to the auguries of the clerics present. And thus the advance force was sent, a risky gambit she knows but it is too late for second-guessing. She could only pray to the gods that they would return, and with news of what lies beyond.

* * *

The remaining Thayvian force, numbering 5,000, have set camp some distance away from the gate, to allow some space in order not be caught off-guard should anything other than their army emerges out. A number of spotters along with mages–who mentally control golems that have been set up as sentries by the portal's entrance–keep a constant vigilance for any signs of movement within the gate's dark confines.

It is night, and a number of large campfires dotted the encampment to provide light and warmth to the Thayvians troops and their nonhuman conscripts, for the Thaymount becomes bitterly cold during nights. Several wooden holders with everburning torches are erected around the gate for the benefit of the watchers to see better for any discernable changes or activity.

A gnoll bowman growled, its hyena head jutting to the air, sniffing at an unfamiliar scent. It is coming from gate. The canine-headed humanoid turns toward it and lets its dark eyes peer into the dark void within it.

"Me see sam thing" it yapped. Unlike humans, gnolls have keen senses and can see well in the dark. And when it saw strange heat signatures within the gate, its agitation brought the attention of its fellow human spotter nearby.

"Is it our army?" asked the Thayvian soldier of Rashemi decent while trying to pinpoint the gnoll's findings with little luck due to lack of special ocular capabilities for his part.

Unknown to many in Faerun not everyone in Thay is a Red Wizard, nor all come from the Mulan stock. A sizable number of the population are Rashemi. They are a dusky-skinned and a hardy kind of people and unlike their northerner cousins that are at odds with Thay, they have accepted their virtual subjugation after centuries of Mulan rule. But not like slaves, which Thay has in abundance, they are considered Thayvian citizens, second-class at best, but citizens nonetheless. They occupy many skills and professions which a lot of the Mulan Thayvians find demeaning or beneath them but are necessary in running a powerhouse like Thay. A majority of Thay's troops are Rashemi, and they take great pride in their duty, for the service and glory of the country which they consider their motherland.

The gnoll shook its head in response to the spotter's query. "No! Naat ouar armee. But straanj wagons. No hors pool. Maebee majik."

The Rashemi soldier frowned. He might as well be talking to a dog. But from what he can get from its crude Common Tongue, something other than their army is about to emerge out of the gate.

"Inform the commanders!" he shouted, relaying the call from one spotter to the other until it reaches to the main army. "Possible unknown enemies approaching from within the gate!"

* * *

Meanwhile, within the dark tunnel of the gate a convoy of military vehicles is pressing on though it with caution. At the lead of the column are three FV101 "Scorpion Tanks", their caterpillar tracks noisily making squeaking sounds while treading through the dimly-lit passageway, while a few similarly tracked M113A2 armored personnel carriers followed behind. The rest of the file composed of utility vehicles–jeeps and trucks filled with Philippine troops and equipment. All in all, the entire group is comprised of the 1st Scout Ranger Company, with elements of the Mechanized Infantry Division.

The force is being led by Lieutenant Colonel James Tecson, a veteran of many encounters with both leftist and Muslim rebels during the nineties up to the most recent which occurred a few years ago, the infamous Zamboanga City Siege, involving then a Muslim faction that thought to have come to good terms with government but then turned sour after feeling shammed and left out with the new peace deal with their brother faction–the BMRF. Highly decorated, Colonel Tecson has been dubbed as a fierce warrior and survivor by his enemies, having slain so many of them single handedly as well as surviving for days behind enemy lines, armed with only his wits. The renowned Scout Ranger leader sat at the front passenger side of the Humvee–which is located at the middle of the vehicle column. He is silently recalling the meeting he had with the Secretary of National Defense before this military operation went underway.

* * *

"Operation Pathfinder?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Tecson, the President has approved and has given his blessings over this operation to you. You're to lead a force of two-hundred men, not including several armored vehicles, through the Quezon Gate and try to establish a foothold on the other side. Once setup, you're 1st Scout Ranger Company is to conduct reconnaissance missions and gather much needed intelligence of the areas over there."

"Sir, I understand that we need to gather information here, but shouldn't we just wait for the Americans? They will be arriving here very soon."

"I know what you're getting at, Colonel, but this operation is highly confidential. Only the President and a select few under him know of this. Hopefully, the media hasn't gotten hold of this, yet."

"With all due respect, sir. Why all the secrecy?"

"It is the President's wish that we, the Philippines, try to stake a claim on the territory beyond, before anyone else, especially the American's, do so first."

"A bit ambitious aren't we here, Mr. Secretary. Never in the history of our country have we ever dreamed of territorial expansionism. Even with our disputes over the Kalayaan Group of Islands, and with Sabah, we have only gone so far as to rightfully claim them in spirit only."

"The more reason we should, Colonel. After all, it is within our very own soil. If there is anyone who has any right to the gate, and what it offers, it is us. Yes, we may not have the full capability at the present. But already, many concessioners from various industries around the world, even governments, are lining up in the hopes of getting a piece of the action here over the gate. With the monies and resources that are sure to pour in, the Philippines for the first time in history would become truly prosperous and great! Once that is achieved, we may eventually call the shots. At least, make things favorable to us."

Colonel Tecson shook his head. While he understands what is at stake here, he thinks the government is getting ahead of itself. For him politics and the greater good could never meet at the middle, especially with the lives of many Filipinos are at risk as long as the gate exists. He personally believes it should be destroyed or closed. Or at very least contained, and he hates to admit it but the Philippines cannot handle it alone. Not at the present anyway. There is also another matter that greatly concerns him.

"Mister Secretary. I don't think two-hundred men are enough for what the President wants us to do. Not with what we are up against. A scouting force, maybe. But to something of this magnitude we need at least 2,000."

It is the Defense Secretary's turn to shake his head.

"With the present political climate, we can't spare that many troops right now. The Americans are bound to arrive in three days. Hold your position until then. If things get out hand, improvise. That is what you Scout Rangers are good at, isn't it not? Are there any other questions you would like to bring up before you are dismissed?"

"Yes, sir. I do. With all due respect. Are you really sending us like lambs to the slaughter here, sir?

"No, Colonel Tecson. In behalf of the President, I'm telling you to do a job, and you will do it no matter what."

"Really sir? Because all I see here is a very flawed and rushed plan. I will not jeopardize the lives of my men all because for the staking of a claim on totally uncharted waters!"

"This is not _Mamasapano_ , Colonel! We've learned so much from that incident. Thus the armor and heavy equipment we are sending to make such an instance would not occur again."

"Not like _Mamasapano_ , but it could be worst. Please, Mister Secretary, tell the President to forgo this mission. Let us all wait for the Americans to arrive and assist us."

The Defense Secretary sighed. "I was hoping it would not come to this, but you leave me no choice. If you won't do this mission we other candidates waiting that might do so, younger and less stubborn, unlike you. Don't look surprised; you're not only one we considered in undertaking this mission. Would you rather entrust the lives of your men to someone less seasoned and capable? Do you, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"No sir. I wouldn't." he grimly answered.

"Then do your job, Colonel Tecson. Make sure many would return to their families and love ones. That and do this great service for your county. Are we clear?"

* * *

A radio message from the lead CRV brings Col. Tecson back to the situationer at hand.

"This is Alpha One to Gold, we're about to emerge out of the tunnel, over?"

"Roger that Alpha One, continue to proceed with caution. Keep us posted, over? Tecson responded through his radio mic.

"Roger Gold, that's a solid copy."

The lead Scorpion Tank, designated as Alpha One, eventually emerges out of the other side of the gate to be greeted with a darkened night sky and barren landscape for miles around. It stops, with its rear just inches away from the gate's opening, preventing the rest of the convey to proceed without Alpha One moving any further, or by going around the lead Scorpion Tank, for the gate is wide enough to allow two large vehicles to move abreast. The reconnaissance vehicle's gun turret slowly swivels from side to side allowing the gunner to view the surroundings outside through the tank's built-in image intensification sights, perfect for the night condition that is present.

"This Alpha One to Gold, we have emerged out of the gate, I repeat, we have emerge out of the gate. Possible enemy contacts sighted two klicks dead ahead. Estimated numbers – seven battalions strong. Shit!"

"What is it, Alpha One?!" exclaimed Col. Tecson to the two-way mic while trying to muster a cool demeanor. The convoy has not fully gotten out of the gate yet and all hell is about to breaks loose. In addition to the frantic cursing coming from the crew of Alpha One he could hear the sounds of loud banging of metal in the background as if their tank was being pounded by strong hard blows.

"Enemy has engaged us…Something like the _Hulk_ is thrashing our vehicle!"

Colonel Tecson could not make out what Alpha One was trying to say. Panic of the unknown has probably gripped those men he thought. No doubt they have encountered some kind of monstrosity from the other side, and is threatening to jeopardize the entire mission. They have to push forward!

"Alpha One, get on the move on! You're holding down the entire column!"

"But, sir! This thing-"

"I don't care if you have run it over! Push forward! NOW! That's an order!"

"ROGER GOLD!"

Alpha One eventually moved, ignoring its monstrous assailant and allowing the rest of the convoy to proceed out into the open. They are greeted however by other hulking figures resembling the one that attacked Alpha One–half-naked giants whose bodies are made of solid stone. The things tried chasing after the emerging vehicles; those they caught up with were subjected to powerful blows from their stony fists, denting even the sturdiest of vehicles.

"This is Gold to all units! Once out of the gate, engage hostiles at will! I repeat, once out of the gate, engage hostile at will!"

It was chaos when Tecson's Humvee came out of the gate. The colonel saw many of the vehicles were in jumbled disarray, a few trying to avoid the stony goliaths. The rangers, with their distinctive red berets, were disembarking out of the APCs and trying to draw attention of the monsters away from the vehicles.

"Let them have it!"

They hailed the things with bullets from their assault rifles; unfortunately it had little effect on the monsters' hard rock bodies.

"Our weapons seem to have no effect on them!"

Their tactic however worked as the hulking brutes focused on them instead of the vehicles. An RPG man got a clear shot on one of the things.

 _This must be how Rambo feels_ , he amusingly mulled, smiling and having a great feel for the weapon in his possession–an Airtronic USA RPG-7 or the American version of the ever popular Russian rocket propelled grenade launcher. Flipping the safety off, he then pulls the trigger, sending the RPG round dead smack on the stone monster exploding on impact an engulfing it in a fireball. When the flames receded, the creature had a large hole on its belly. It lurches, trying to maintain its balance with some difficulty.

"Use your grenades and RPGs!" called out a squad leader to his fellow rangers. They much oblige to the order.

" _Granada!"_ shouted one ranger as he tosses his M67 at the crippled monster. Others followed. The grenade blasts disorients, even damaging it a little, long enough for the two RPG hits to finish it off, crumbling into rubble as it falls. The rangers were exuberant at this as they shouted triumphantly.

"Don't celebrate yet men, there are still a couple of them left!" reminded their squad commander.

The other squads were not faring well. One of the stone giant's eyes glowed and flashed, subjecting its attackers to a strange force that affects and slows their motor skills.

"What's…happening? Can't…move…well…"

These rangers were in trouble. With their movement greatly hampered they were practically sitting ducks for the stone creature while it began swatting them like flies with its bludgeoning fists, sending them flying and broken left and right. Colonel Tecson saw this and gave the order to assist.

"Help those men up, and withdraw!" he ordered from the window of his Humvee to any and all who could hear him. He then brought up his microphone to issue orders to the Scorpion tanks. "Alpha One, Two, and Three! When friendlies are in the clear, bring the hammer down on those SOBs!"

"Roger, Gold!" replied the tank commanders, almost in unison.

By this time the rest of the vehicles were out of the gate and have spread out, at the same time avoiding the slower moving stone giants that went after them. More rangers from the trucks got off and fanned out in the hopes of not being caught in a bunch when attacked, while providing suppression fire to keep the monsters busy and distracted. The FV101s were now in a better position to deal with the enemies. They attacked from three different directions, catching the stonemen in a crossfire with their 76mm cannons. A stone monster's upper body was sheared off after receiving continuous tank fire. The other one was soon dispatched as well.

"Give me a sitrap!" called the scout ranger colonel, while directing the men to form a defensive line facing towards the suspected enemy positions. "And get those damn fires out!" He was referring to the torches setup around the area.

He scanned where the enemy is, their campfires giving away their positions. Seven battalions strong, 5,000 versus their measly 200. Even with their tanks and armored vehicles it won't be easy fight. The Philippine Army has been known to engage against enemies that outnumber them three to one at most, but against five-thousand?

"Sir! We can't seem to put them out!" reported a ranger, pointing out the torches.

"What do you mean?" asked Colonel Tecson, half puzzled.

"The torches, they just won't go off, sir. Also, the flames, they don't burn. It's so strange."

Magic. It is the only thing that came to mind. It has been a major topic of late, in the news and social media, of forces that modern logic could not explain or quantify, long after the first gate appeared in Japan. Even the gate here itself along with creatures that attack the capital three days ago, they all defy normal reasoning. But they are here, they exist, and so they are considered, for all intents and purposes, as facts! But it does not take a genius figure how put out something like magical light.

"If they don't burn then they could be covered or hidden at least?"

"I think so, sir"

"Then do it then. The less lights around here, the harder it is for the enemy to see us."

"Yes, sir!" They hastily went about doing what they were told to.

"Get everyone to setup their night vision equipment!" the Colonel ordered around, hoping at least it would give them some advantage in a possible night battle to come.

* * *

Dmitra's attention was brought to a commotion stirring outside of the tent. She discerns the word 'enemy' being uttered and knew that what she feared has finally arrived. The lady tharchion hastily strode out of the tenet and was greeted with the hustle and bustling of troops moving to their designated positions, in preparation for an imminent battle. She accosts a passing soldier, to glean the details out of him.

"What is happening?"

"Your Grace. An unknown force has come out of the gate. We are being prepared to meet them out."

"What of the army we sent forth? Have they returned?"

"Forgive me your Grace. I really don't know." The soldier bowed his head in apprehension, fearing that he might have displeased the tharchion.

"Forget it. Carry on!"

The soldier pounded his fist to his breastplate in salute before he left, somewhat relieved that he was dismissed without fuss.

Dmitra went to the command tent in search for the army's main commander, General Vlahdmeer. Finding him not there, she was directed to his present location at the frontline of the assembling troops. She found the General atop his mount already. Alongside of him is his adjutant, Borriz. Both are Rashemi of course, Vlahdmeer being the tactician, calm but commanding; while Borriz is a bear of man in all respects, a person of action and straightforward. They are presently receiving reports from all fronts of the army, from the war wizards at the rear to the spotters closest to the gate.

"Ah, your Grace, I've sent someone to fetch you. It's good you're finally here." spoke Vlahdmeer upon seeing Dmitra joining them. The lady tharchion got to the point.

"What is the situation, General?" she asked him.

"Our spotters saw them emerging out of the gate, your Grace. Shortly afterwards the unknown force engaged with the stone golems posted at the gate's entrance. There were loud noises and sparkling lights the likes no one has heard or seen before. A little while later, the mages controlling the golems lost contact with their constructs. Apparently the golems were defeated. " the general paused. Dmitra urged him to continue.

"Go on."

"The unknown force seems to be setting up a defensive position around the gate, and have not moved since. They number about two-hundred your Grace."

"Just two-hundred?" She can't believe it herself. For them to defeat golems they might be a force to be reckoned with.

"Probably scouts!" interjected Borriz in a boisterous tone, not bothering in properly addressing the lady tharchion, princess or not. "I say we rush in and crushed them, and secure the gate once more!"

"I agree with the loutish Rashemi. After all, by my right that gate belongs to me, for it appeared within the lands I hold."

"Zulkir Nevron." gasped Dmitra.

A man of advanced years but still exhibiting some hale, joined the assembled leaders. Accompany him were two unusual beings that only could generally be described as devilish. One is woman of dark angelic beauty, sporting a pair of blackish feathered wings on her back; while the other is truly monstrous to behold, for it has the appearance of giant insect standing upright on two spindly yet sturdy reptilian-like legs and wields a wicked polearm on its bony hands and arms. The soldiers gave the trio a wide berth, for they were in the presence of the Zulkir of Conjuration, one who is said to prefer the company of fiends than that of his own.

"Dmitra, I demand that you deal with this matter in the most expedient manner the soonest. Otherwise, I will have to take matters into my own hands. After all, I and my infernal and abyssal servants are more than capable of handling this situation than entrusting it to likes of you and your pansies from Eltabbar."

Borriz growled at this while gripping hard the haft of his great double-head axe. Vlahdmeer discreetly gestured to him to stay his rising temper. Dmitra retorted.

"Don't be a fool, Nevron! We need to deal with this threat together!"

A messenger suddenly interrupts the tirade among those present, delivering his report to General Vlahdmeer.

"Sir! The Centaur Cavalry is now ready and awaiting for your orders, General."

Vlahdmeer turns to Dmitra.

"Your Grace, if I may, let us send out the cavalry to test these invaders, so that we may further learn of their capabilities."

Dmitra angrily stared at Nevron's smirking face for a few moments before turning to her General.

"Make it so then."

The general nodded, turns back to the waiting messenger to issue his order.

"Send them out!"

* * *

Back at the gate, Lt. Col. Tecson's group have entrenched themselves around the portal, with most of them facing towards the huge enemy army. With little cover, the rangers were force to take on prone positions up front, while the Scorpion Tanks and APCs will be providing long range fire support behind them. They had their night vision goggles and equipment on, making the night almost as discernable as daytime for them.

"This is Alpha One to Gold. Enemy is on the move. They're sending what appears to be a cavalry force. My God. Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Tecson could see what they are so agitated about through his night vision binoculars–horses which are not horses at all but a hybrid of both man and steed. Centaurs. They are popularly well known in classic literature, but to see them in the flesh is can be awing to say the least. Now they are to do battle with these mythical creatures.

Like gnolls, many centaurs are native to Thay, and also get to serve in their armies. They do so with great pride and distinction, serving as a special cavalry force by allowing themselves to be ridden by riders into a fight. Such is the case with these centaurs that the Philippine Scout Rangers are about to face. Each has mounted rider armed and skilled with a bow on horseback, while there centaur mounts carries lances which they intend to use in a charge.

The centaur cavalry was moving at a steady pace which would gradually pick up speed as they close in for the rangers. They show no signs of letting up, as expected of them. To them, the Philippine troops are the invaders in this world, and they will do everything to foil their designs upon it. But for many of the soldiers present this is sort of a payback for the slaughter of many innocents committed by these monsters. Either way, both groups are fighting for what they believe in and ready to lay do their lives for those beliefs. The Thayvian mobile force was about 1,500 meters when Colonel Tecson gave the order for the Scorpions to initiate the bombardment.

"Alpha One to Three! Let them have it, NOW!"

"Roger! Alpha One, firing!"

The lead Scorpion fired its 76mm first, followed by the two others. Two shots were off, one hitting far behind the enemy cavalry while the other a few meters before it, both causing no casualties. The third HE shell however broke off a section of the row of centaurs and their riders with an explosion, sending them flying and in pieces. This rattled the cavalry force for a few precious moments, enough for the gunners of the tanks to make target correction with their primary guns. The next volley of shells was more accurate this time, delivering devastating results.

"They're using some kind of powerful magic!" said a centaur while dirt rained on him from an impact blast several yards from he stood, killing more of his fellows and their riders.

"Don't mind it!" answered his rider, a pretty Thayvian woman who is part of the ones leading this cavalry. "Everyone, CHARGE! For the Glory of Thay!" she cried out, managing to regain some order from the disarrayed mobile troops and having them flow her into a charge toward the ensconced enemy. Many of those who survived the barrage soon followed and shouted at the top of their voices, their war cries sending out an ominous drone into the battlefield as they charged forward.

"Steady men! Wait for my signal! Steady…" Colonel Tecson looked to his men, all in crouching positions and at the ready with their weapons aimed at the fast approaching enemy. When the charging force was within five-hundred meters from them, he gave the order.

"Weapons Free!"

A wide line of muzzle blasts from so many assault rifles, flashed like sparkling firecrackers sending a storm of bullets toward the centaur force. One by one the enemy bended and fell some much like a wicker from the hail of high velocity projectiles. These were soon followed with heavy machinegun fire and mortar bombardment from the supporting M113A2s.

Few of the centaurback riders manage to let loose a few arrows but they did little to damage the smaller yet highly superior enemy group. Eventually the five-hundred strong Thayvian Centaur Cavalry was all but wiped out.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" ordered Tecson to his men, while spying on his binoculars. The few stragglers appear to be returning to their main camp. This exercise has been nothing short but a complete, initial victory for the Philippine Scout Rangers, but it is only a matter time before the rest of the enemy decides to make its move. Overall, two rangers are severely injured by the stone creatures earlier and needs immediate medical attention; while two others got hit from stray arrows but appear to be in no danger. By securing this side of the Quezon Gate, and initially establishing a foothold, Operation Pathfinder could be considered, so far, a success.

* * *

The leaders of the main Thayvian force looked in astonishment as the battle that transpired between the two opposing groups. Never have they seen such kind of magic used before, and at such magnitude, by such an army that it almost rivaled in what the Red Wizards would use. Even at the relatively safe distance of their camp from the raging battle, they could tell that the centaur cavalry was being overwhelmed. Among the regular troops and lower tiered wizards talks of apprehension was spreading over the battle's dreadful outcome.

"Are those _magic missiles_? There are so many. Are they all spellcasters?" a young mage spoke his mind.

"They also seem be in command of so many fireballs, and at a fast pace too. I can't cast that many at such speeds." another wizard joined in in wonderment.

Their words, and others, reached Dmitra's ears and she did not like the effect it was having to the bulk of the army. They had to move fast and be decisive. Perhaps a full out assault is in order. But up against such display of 'magical' firepower, they cannot hope to escape with considerable losses.

"I must say," Nevron started. "Now is the time we use the same tactics that were implemented when we took the Wizards' Reach."

Vlahdmeer frowned at this mention but sees it as one that would ensure certain victory.

"You speak of using fire elementals then, Zulkir?" It was a statement, not a question from the Rashemi General.

"That among other things." The old conjurer's smirk broadened into an evil smile. He turns to Dmitra, waiting for her input. The lady tharchion and Zulkir of Illusion sighed.

"Very well. Let us show these invaders what Thayvians and Red Wizards are capable of."

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 _ **CRV – Combat Reconnaissance Vehicle. In this case the FV101 "Scorpion Tank"**_

 _ **M67–U.S. standard issue fragmentation grenade**_


End file.
